This invention is directed toward a semi-tractor cab. More specifically, and without limitation, this invention relates to a semi-tractor cab living quarters with amenities including a sleeper, a refrigerator, a microwave, a shower, and a septic.
Semi tractors are commonly used to transport freight long distances throughout the world. Covering these long distances normally requires days spent on the road travelling from destination to destination. Often times, deliveries must arrive within a very short period of time thereby requiring that as much time as possible is spent on the road in order to reach the intended destination on time. To accommodate these long distances it is conventional for a cab within the semi-tractor to include a bed for the driver to use in order to quickly pull over and rest before continuing on the road. The use of these beds also reduces the expense incurred by the driver as they do not need to find a hotel each day they are travelling.
Although having beds within a cab reduces down time and cost, current semi-tractor cabs suffer from a number of deficiencies. Specifically, drivers must still stop at truck stops to use shower systems and bathrooms to maintain their hygiene. Stopping at these locations, however, takes the drivers off route, wasting valuable time. Further, the accommodations at truck stops typically include a fee, such as tokens used for showers and the like.
Further, the currently available cab beds take up a substantial amount of space. As such, the majority of the cab behind the driver and passenger seats is used by the bed that juts out from the rear of the semi-tractor cab. The cramped cab space makes rest difficult, which in turn hinders the driver from resting. Drivers that are not well rested, in turn, present a hazard to other drivers and themselves given their lack of rest.
Additionally, in order to eat and drink drivers must stop off at gas stations, truck stops, or restaurants to purchase food and drinks. This again takes away from time on the road and requires additional money be spent at these locations that often have prices that are substantially higher than that of a typical grocer.
To address this, drivers may attempt to purchase free-standing refrigerators or microwaves so that food can be stored or heated. These free-standing appliances present a significant danger to drivers as they can tip over while turning or become airborne in the event of a crash or harsh road conditions. Other approaches to providing these amenities require the addition of a coach to the tractor-trailer, making it impossible to carry a trailer to hold freight and as such are impractical. Therefore there exists a need in the art that addresses these problems.
Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a semi-tractor cab living quarters that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a semi-tractor living quarters that reduces down time during freight transport.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a semi-tractor living quarters that reduces costs during freight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a semi-tractor living quarters that maximizes cab space.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a semi-tractor living quarters that increases safety of drivers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a semi-tractor living quarters that is durable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a semi-tractor living quarters that is easy to use.
These and other objects, feature, or advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the specification, drawings, and claims.